01 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 53; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 1/13 - Brat Jerzy; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Domisie - Dbaj o wygląd; program dla dzieci 08:50 Fifi - Groszek Trzmielika odc. 20 (Hole lot of fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Pierścionek odc. 18 (7th Heaven ser. VI - The ring ep. 18) kraj prod.USA (2001) 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies: Zakład o śmierć; serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:45 Sissi (Sissi) 100'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Austria (1955) 15:30 MP w lekkoatletyce - Poznań 2007 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Przygoda na rybach (Gone Fishin') 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Za rzeką wsród trolli, odc 16 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Over the river and thru the trolls ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Sztuka rozstania (Get Over It) 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 21:50 Uczta kinomana - Nowicjusz (Freshman, the) 98'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:35 Kinematograf; magazyn 00:05 Andrzej Kurylewicz Trio na X Festiwalu Muzyki Filmowej w Łodzi; koncert 00:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia (Close Encounters of the Third Kind) 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1977) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 157 Stworzeni dla siebie; serial komediowy TVP 07:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 158 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki; serial komediowy TVP 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.1 - Porwanie 08:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 2/21 Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt; serial TVP 08:45 Ziemia nieznana - Elfy; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (9) Ewa Dałkowska 09:40 Prywatne życie surykatek s.I odc.1-Grunt to rodzinka; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Rafa koralowa - W poszukiwaniu idealnej rafy koralowej (The perfect reef); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:30 Bezpieczne drogi 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Menorki (179) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Cudze chwalicie 100'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1959) 13:50 Bezpieczne drogi 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1424 wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 857 Nagroda; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 279 Młoda starość; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP 17:50 Bezpieczne drogi 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (42); talk-show 20:05 Najśmieszniejsi - czyli Kabaretowy Koncert Życzeń (1); widowisko 21:00 Obserwator (Watcher, The) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:45 Panorama 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Szalom na Szerokiej - Koncert Finałowy XVII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2007) cz. 1; koncert 00:05 Skrecz (Scratch) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 09:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:45 Złoto MacKenny - western reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Gregory Peck,Omar Sharif,Telly Savalas,Camilla Sparv,Keenan Wynn,Julie Newmar,Ted Cassidy USA 1969 13:15 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 13:50 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Francji - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Francji - wyścig 16:00 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny reż. Maurizio dell'Orso, Włochy 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Dziki - serial sensacyjno-komediowy reż. Laszlo Benedek, USA 1953 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Red Bull Air Race 2007 - program sportowy 00:30 Magazyn sportowy 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:35 Telesklep 07:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 4/14 08:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 5/14 08:25 Niania: Chłopak na opak - serial komediowy odc. 33 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:55 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn 09:30 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny odc. 2 10:05 Pechowy skrzat - film familijny reż. Brian Kelly, wyk. Warwick Davis, Tim Matheson, Una Crawford O'Brien, Danielle Lombardi USA 1998 12:05 Wielki pożar - film katastroficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Steven Quale, wyk. D.B. Sweeney, Diane Farr, Chad Donella, Gedeon Burkhard Kanada/ Niemcy/ Nowa Zelandia/ USA 2002 14:00 Co za tydzień 14:30 Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia reż. John Landis, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, J. Evan Bonifant, John Goodman, Aretha Franklin USA 1997 16:55 Niania: Chłopak na opak - serial komediowy odc. 33 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 17:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Hela w opałach: Walentynki - serial komediowy odc. 16 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Parszywa dwunastka - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Lee Marvin, Jim Brown, Charles Bronson, John Cassavetes USA 1967 23:00 Tajemnice Smallville - serial SF odc. 1/22 USA/Kanada 2003 00:00 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Robert Englund, Johnny Depp, Heather Langenkamp, Amanda Wyss USA 1984 01:55 Telesklep 02:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 06:24 Półkowniki - Wygnanie z raju, Worek, Sputnikowy western, Desant; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Z życia bocianów 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Alergie pokarmowe (TeleMed. When food makes us ill.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Półkowniki - Ja, Zakopane; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Projekt E2 - Zielony Nowy Jork, odc. 1 (Design e2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda; STEREO 14:38 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata WKKW - Strzegom 2007 (skoki); STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO15:36 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata WKKW - Strzegom 2007 (skoki); STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 TV Katowice poleca 17:00 Jak ten czas leci 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Magazyn meteo 18:30 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Pół wieku TV Katowice 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Piłkarska Trójka 22:15 Aktualności sportowe 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:21 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:46 Kurier; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda; STEREO 02:12 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:00 Magazyn żużlowy 06:20 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 06:55 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:55 Asterix w Brytanii - film animowany reż. Pino Van Lamsweerde, wyk. Francja 1986 10:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 11:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 13 12:05 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 12:35 Wszystko o zwierzętach: Tammy, gazela Thompsona - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:05 Joan z Arkadii - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Barbara Hall, Jack Bender i inni, USA 2003 14:05 Modelki - reality show odc. 6 14:40 Modelki - reality show odc. 7 15:15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy odc. 33 Wlk. Brytania 1969 15:55 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Włochy - USA 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 1 20:05 Żandarm z Saint-Tropez - komedia reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre Francja/ Włochy 1964 22:10 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Francji - wyścig 00:30 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 01:00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:05 Eros - wywiad z Erosem Ramazzotti 02:30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 02:50 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 03:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:35 Telesklep 08:35 Na osi program motoryzacyjny... stereo 09:10 Seans filmowy (TVN7) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 10:05 Dwóch i pół serial komedia... stereo 10:35 Dwóch i pół serial komedia... stereo 11:05 Niezniszczalny Kelly film komedia... 12:45 Druga Twarz reality show... stereo 13:50 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku serial sensacyjny... stereo 14:50 Karen Sisco serial sensacyjny... stereo 15:45 We Dwoje program rozrywkowy... stereo 17:05 Joe kontra wulkan film komedia... stereo 19:10 Inwazja serial S-F... stereo 20:10 Pierwszy krok w kosmos film obyczajowy... stereo 00:00 International Open Championships - Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Par Tanecznych stereo 01:00 Czarny blues film obyczajowy... TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczno-religijny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Alicja w krainie prawa (odc. 12/26) - serial komediowy, 48 min, Kanada/2004 09:25 Jezioro osobliwości - film fabularny/obyczajowy, 97 min, Polska/1972 11:25 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczno-religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 13:00 Wspaniały XX wiek (odc. 6/10) - serial dokumentalny/historyczny, 55 min, USA/2000 14:10 Odwaga dla miłości (The courage to love) - film fabularny/dramat kostiumowy, 87 min, Kanada/USA/2000 16:10 Sokole serce (Katja`s Adventure) - film fabularny/familjny, 80 min, Dania/Włochy/Niemcy/1999 18:00 Bez Pardonu (odc. 11/22 - Duchy przeszłości) - serial, 42 min 19:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (odc. 14/26) - serial komediowy, 48 min, Kanada/2004 20:00 Co widzą zakochani (What love sees) - film fabularny/dramat, 88 min, USA/1994 22:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (odc. 1/52 - Cudowne ozdrowienie) - serial kryminalny, USA/1993-2001 23:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 23:30 Bez Pardonu (odc. 11/22 - Duchy przeszłości) - serial, 42 min 00:30 Alicja w krainie prawa (odc. 14/26) - serial komediowy, 48 min, Kanada/2004 01:20 Miasta świata (odc. 27 - Bruksela) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczno-religijny 02:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:00 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny (powtórka programu archiwalnego) 03:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 04:00 Rzadki okaz - program publicystyczny (powtórka programu archiwalnego) 04:30 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczno-religijny 05:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny (powtórka programu archiwalnego) 05:30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 464; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 182; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Biebrzański Park Narodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Według Mistrza Jana.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2000 - Fado - Muzyka serca i duszy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Wojciecha w Łodzi 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 16 - Dziecko sukcesu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 17 - Powrót; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Szpinak-żelazo do jedzenia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Biografie - Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pielgrzymi i podróżnicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... -Kulisy zbrodni katyńskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (1); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 1; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 465; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 34 - Wiejska przygoda Różowej Kotki (Miss Pink Cat's Country Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Mrok - odc.3/8* - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 1 Największe miasto świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Tańczące Eurydyki - Festiwal im. Anny German - Zielona Góra 2005; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jan Minkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Wszystko może się przytrafić; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Szpinak-żelazo do jedzenia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 465; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 182; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 34 - Wiejska przygoda Różowej Kotki (Miss Pink Cat's Country Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mrok - odc.3/8* - Nie wszystko można kupić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Pielgrzymi i podróżnicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 1 Największe miasto świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 16 - Dziecko sukcesu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 17 - Powrót; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Biografie - Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Według Mistrza Jana.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Kulisy zbrodni katyńskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 1/5 Po przygodę; serial TVP; reż.:Hubert Drapella; wyk.:Stanislaw Mikulski, Grażyna Marzec, Lech Ordon, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 24 Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - "Śpiewajmy poezję" - koncert Renaty Przemyk; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wakacje z Chaplinem - Życie i sztuka Charlesa Chaplina (Charlie: The Life and Art of Charles Chaplin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Jarocin '90 - Opozycja; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Jarocin '90 - Proletaryat; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Jarocin '90 - Closterkeller; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Stare Kąpielisko (66 sezon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowacja, CZECHY (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Cyrk (Tsirk); komedia kraj prod.ZSRR (1936); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Andrzej Panufnik - Koncert fortepianowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Panorama kina światowego - Kumple 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2003); reż.:Morten Tyldum; wyk.:Nicolai Cleve Broch, Aksel Hennie, Pia Tjelta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego cz. 1; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Zezem - Łańcuch ludzi dobrej woli; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Klub profesora Tutki - Profesor Tutka wyjaśnia sens tajemniczego rysunku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Pół serio 85'; komedia; reż.:Tomasz Konecki; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Edyta Olszówka, Maria Seweryn, Robert Więckiewicz, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jacek Rozenek, Przemysław Kaczyński, Adam Krawczuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dekalog - Jeden 53'; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Brustman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Jarocin po latach - Defekt Muzgó; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Strefa - Vieczór V'J-ski - Brian McKenna; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Strefa - Lisa Gerrard; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Don Camillo (Don Camillo); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1983); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 "Jak niebo nad nami..." - koncert zespołu Wilki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 2 Lancet i pług; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulisy III RP - Przy okrągłym stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Był taki ktoś; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kontrowersje - Napoleon; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kulisy III RP - Rozwiązanie PZPR; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Narodziny Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 10 Na wojnie jak to na wojnie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Dzieje Polaków - Hekatomba 1939 - 1945; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Wunderteam; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Liga Mistrzów - Milan - Liverpool ( I połowa ) (Milan - Liverpool) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:55 Liga Mistrzów - Milan - Liverpool ( II połowa ) (Milan - Liverpool) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Polska - Brazylia ( I połowa ) (Polska - Brazylia) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 12:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Polska - Brazylia ( II połowa ) (Polska - Brazylia) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 13:40 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Korea - USA ( I połowa ) (Korea - USA) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 14:30 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Korea - USA ( II połowa ) (Korea - USA) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 15:30 MP w lekkoatletyce - Poznań 2007; STEREO 18:45 Z piłką przez świat - Magiczna gra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata WKKW - Strzegom 2007 (skoki); STEREO 20:35 MP w kolarstwie szosowym - Kielce; relacja; STEREO 21:05 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - skróty; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 MP w lekkoatletyce - Poznań 2007; STEREO 00:20 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06.00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro serial dokumentalny 07.00 Superjazda: Impresje serial dokumentalny 08.00 Rewolucja telefonów komórkowych film dokumentalny 09.00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro serial dokumentalny 10.00 Superjazda: Impresje serial dokumentalny 11.00 Rewolucja telefonów komórkowych film dokumentalny 12.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący serial dokumentalny 12.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości serial dokumentalny 13.00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok samochodem wyścigowym serial dokumentalny 13.30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok ze skrzydłami serial dokumentalny 14.00 Piąty bieg magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 15.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Latawiec Franklina serial dokumentalny 16.00 Brainiac (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 17.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 17.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 18.00 Zawodowi ryzykanci (odc. 7) serial dokumentalny 18.30 Zawodowi ryzykanci (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 19.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 serial dokumentalny 20.00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans serial dokumentalny 21.00 Największy napad na bank film dokumentalny 23.00 Everest: Przekraczaj±c granice: Bunt serial dokumentalny 00.00 O krok od śmierci (odc. 15) serial dokumentalny 01.00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski serial dokumentalny 02.00 Godzina zero: Katastrofa w Czarnobylu serial dokumentalny 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie serial dokumentalny 04.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Syn broni serial dokumentalny 05.00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa serial dokumentalny 05.30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa serial dokumentalny Canal + Sport 07:00 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Andrzej Chyra, Jerzy Stuhr Polska/Włochy/Rosja 2005 09:00 Żużel Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 12:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz Houston Comets - Phoenix Mercury 14:30 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 16:00 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 17:30 Żużel Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 21:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz Houston Comets - Phoenix Mercury 23:00 Wyprawa po dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Isabelle Carré, Bruno Putzulu, Frédéric Pierrot Francja 2004 01:15 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 03:10 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 05:10 Doborowa jednostka - komedia reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, Bruce Campbell, Tim Curry, Brian Haley USA 1997 HBO 06:30 Świąteczna girlanda - film familijny reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Gabrielle Carteris, Steve Bacic, Josh Hayden, Ken Pogue Kanada 2005 07:55 Na trapezie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robinson Savary, wyk. James Thiérrée, Derek Jacobi, Izabella Miko, Jodhi May Austria/ Luksemburg/ Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:30 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 11:00 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 12:00 Donald Trump - historia nieautoryzowana - dramat biograficzny reż. John David Coles, wyk. Katheryn Winnick, Justin Louis, Jennifer Baxter, Aaron Abrams USA 2005 13:25 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg Francja 2004 15:10 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 17:00 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 18:40 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 21:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 176 22:00 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 22:40 Dark Water - Fatum - horror reż. Walter Selles, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Ariel Gade, John C. Reilly, Tim Roth USA 2005 00:25 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Duobuji, Zhang Lei, Qi Liang, Xueying Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2004 01:55 6. Batalion - dramat wojenny reż. John Dahl, wyk. Benjamin Bratt, James Franco, Robert Mammone, Connie Nielsen USA/Australia 2005 04:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:35 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Ice Cube, Nia Long, Aleisha Allen, Philip Bolden USA 2005 11:50 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:25 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 15 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 15:30 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 17:20 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 18:55 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Ice Cube, Nia Long, Aleisha Allen, Philip Bolden USA 2005 20:30 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 2006 20:55 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 2006 21:20 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2006 21:45 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:25 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 01:00 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 Planete 06:20 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Sto tysięcy wielbłądów i trzy tysiące szczurów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/12 06:55 Śmigłowce: Wojna i pokój, Koreańskie Anioły - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/7 07:40 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Chłód, kurz i miny - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/12 08:10 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Czerwone serce Australii - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/12 08:45 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Słone jeziora, wulkany, gejzery - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/12 09:20 Zmagania z rakiem - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 10:15 Sophia Loren - filozofia kobiety - film dokumentalny 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Płacz, muzyka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 11:50 Słońce w nocy: Rodzina, strach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 12:25 Psy na zamówienie - film dokumentalny 13:15 Krwawa galeria: Sam Giancana - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 14:10 Zmagania z rakiem - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 15:10 Nowoczesny czołg bojowy - film dokumentalny 16:15 Kobiety Świętego Królestwa - film dokumentalny 17:10 Ucieczka niemieckich jeńców - film dokumentalny 18:05 Krwawa galeria: Dutch Schultz - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 19:00 Nie mówcie mojej mamie, że jestem w Afganistanie - film dokumentalny 19:50 Nie mówcie mojej mamie, że jestem w Kolumbii - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Śmigłowce: Burzliwe lata pięćdziesiąte, Śmigłowiec bojowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/7 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Śmigłowce: Jeźdźcy na niebie, Woły robocze - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/7 22:35 Świat według Google'a - film dokumentalny 23:40 Drużyna gwiazd - film dokumentalny 01:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Ludzie z głębi wieków - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/28 02:50 Tajemne życie mózgu: Bardziej bezkresny niż niebo - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 03:45 Dziecięca odyseja: Nuku Hiva - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/26 04:15 Dziecięca odyseja: Ua Pou - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/26 Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo - serial animowany 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 06:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 07:15 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 07:35 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 08:00 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 08:25 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 08:50 Monster Warriors - serial przygodowy 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:35 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar - serial przygodowy 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:50 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 13:15 Pucca - serial animowany 13:35 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:00 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:45 Shuriken School - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 15:55 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 16:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 17:35 Kino Jetix Faceci w bieli - komedia SF 19:15 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 19:25 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial przygodowy 19:50 Power Rangers S.P.D. - serial przygodowy 20:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:05 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 21:55 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:20 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 22:45 Król szamanów - serial animowany 23:10 Król szamanów - serial animowany 23:35 X-Men - serial animowany Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist - Serial rysunkowy odc. 6 21:30 Review territory - Informacje 22:00 Fresh Air - Company of Heroes 22:30 Fresh Air - FIFA '07 23:00 Game Play - Informacje 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist - Serial rysunkowy odc. 5 23:45 Java Games - Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic - Informacje 0:30 Klipy - Informacje TV Toya 14:35 Toya Net 15:20 To & owo na ekranie 15:40 Stylizacje 15:50 Weekendowy mix filmowy 16:30 Kabaretowa Scena Łódź Fabryczna 17:00 Kościół w służbie człowieka 17:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Kotłownia 18:05 Teraz panie. Magazyn niefeministyczny 18:50 MotoCykl 19:00 W cztery oczy 19:10 Szafa grająca 20:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Nocnik czyli dziennik 21:35 To jest kino! 22:00 Patrol 22:15 Kurtyna 22:35 Łódzkie migawki 22:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Szafa grająca Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku